


If You're Scared

by UchiHime



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll still love you if you're scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Scared

“He’ll still love you if you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Derek lied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall next to the door.

Penelope gave him a look that said how obvious the lie was. “He’d understand if you need more time. It’s Reid, he’s not going to pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

“I don’t need more time.”

“Then why are you here with me, instead of there with him?”

Derek sighed. “Maybe I do need a little more time.” He paused and stared down at his feet. “I don’t understand what I’m so afraid of. This isn’t like me. Like you said, it’s Reid. There’s no reason to be scared of him. It’s not the same as before. I love him.”

“And he loves you. That’s why you need to talk this out with him.”

“I just don’t want to keep letting the past get in the way of things. Everything is different now. I’m different now. I should be fine. But I’m not. I’m terrified. And that make me angry. I don’t like being afraid.”

“We’re all afraid sometimes, Derek. I bet if you talk to Reid you’d find out that he’s scared, too. Probably not scared of the same things as you, but he’s scared of something. Go talk to him.”

Derek sighed again. “You’re right, Baby Girl. I should just go talk to him. Thanks.”

“Anytime. Take care of my baby genius, you hear. Don’t let your fear hurt him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting him.”

“I know. Now, get out of here. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That leaves us a lot of things we can do,” Derek called over his shoulder as he left the office and went to find Spencer.


End file.
